The storm inside US
by ElsaSnow01
Summary: what if Elsa lived inside the world of Azeroth and find her own kingdom her ancestors made for their KIND. where she can be free and not hurting her PEOPLE. and what happened if she finds herself in the heart of the Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil? read it!


**So, this is my first fanfic for warcraft and Frozen, but, hey this is my first fic anyway XD! so please enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: i do not owe Warcraft or even Frozen! I only owe the OCs that would appear later on.**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, In the world of Azeroth, live a king and queen, who ruled an empire with peace and harmony. The Kingdom they ruled was called The Kingdom of Midgar. One day the whole kingdom was shocked by the news of the new born Princess that the King and the Queen had waited for so long time. But, deep within the whole kingdom, live a strong sorceress who hated the King and the Queen so much, she even wanted to curse the whole world because of them.

Why?

'_Because every good nature has the dark side…'_ they once said.

Before the Princess was born or even before the King and The Queen was married, this sorceress who was called, Lor'thiel, had deepened a very romantic relationship with the King. But, when the Queen came into their world, The King grew fond of the Queen and left the sorceress dying upon the battlefield, defying her land. But, the sorceress was still alive even if thousands of swords and arrows stabbed upon her. When The King knows about this, he told his man to end the live of Lor'thiel. Before they manage to do the King's command, the Sorceress was saved by one of the man who cared about her even if he knows he will fight upon the King's order. Lor'thiel was saved but, not her soul. When she heard about the news where the King had betrayed her and married the Queen, it was settled..

"_**None of his family shall live…"**_ The Sorceress cursed upon her live.

At the time when the princess was born the sorceress cursed her to live in darkness and fear by the power of the sorceress who has cursed the princess. The power that was given by the sorceress is The power to control Ice and Snow. The king tried to find a way to protect his daughter so, he came into conclusion that he needs some sorcerer to help his family. But the sorcerer says,

"_Her powers will only grow.. Stronger.. Stronger and Stronger… the growth of the power has no limit…_

_She might destroy her life… she might destroy all of you or_

_even…"_

"_She might destroy the world…"_

The sorcerer said to the King and Queen,

"_You can stop her from doing all of that… she must learn how to control her powers…_

_Fear will be her enemy…_"

With that warning, the King locked the Princess inside her room and cannot come out for years. The princess lives in fear without her Parents' noticing.

Time passes by, and the King and the Queen finally reaches their time. They died because of some sort of illness that cannot be cured by any medicine or magic. It was curse that Lor'thiel had given to them without their noticing.

The princess grown as a beautiful women, but, she had no resemblance with her parents. She has the body as pure as a goddess, white snow hair, blue-icy eyes that had been covered with fear. Upon her upcoming age, when she was going to be coroneted as the new queen, she ended up losing control of her power and froze the whole kingdom and its surroundings. She didn't know that she froze half of the world, and she didn't even use all of her powers. Right that moment she was capable of destroying or even freezing the whole world. In order to release all her power she made a kingdom of Ice that floats in the skies by the magic.

She was free after, she lives alone in the ice Kingdom where she calls as "The Heavenly Ice Kingdom, Midgar". She felt lonely so she made one snowman that shapes as a human girl and made her into ice. To her surprise, when she touched the ice-women, the women turned into a human with dark-hair pale skin and blue icy-eyes.

She made Life.

The human made by the magic of the Princess has been called as "Newman". The princess named the first Newman she made as "Inferno".

Inferno, as the first Newman that was made by the Princess was gifted with amazing powers. The princess gave her a magic hand-made sword called Xaminsicth. The sword has the power to make Ices that can make "eternal Ice" or "the unmeltable Ice". She gave Inferno all her powers so she can conquer the world for her, and that is what Inferno did. Conquer the world by her own strength that was given by the QUEEN. So for that moment, Azeroth was ruled by the Heavenly Ice Kingdom, Midgar. The Ice-Queen made much-much more Newman but not as strong as Inferno is. But they were still… **STRONG**.

They cannot be killed unless the Queen uses her own magic to kill them. So for some shorter words to apply them is that they are

**IMMORTAL…**

Even if the Newmans are immortal doesn't mean the Queen is also an Immortal being. The Queen found a human that she fell in love with and died after she gave birth to his son who inherited the Curse. The Queen's son has been named as King Lasgalen. King Lasgalen set Azeroth free and made one ultimate rule for all races in Azeroth or even in Midgar.

"**THE HEAVENLY ICE KINGDOM, MIDGAR, WILL FOREVER BE HIDDEN. NONE SHALL FIND OR SEEK IT. NONE SHALL DISTURB US FOR OUR LIVES ON MIDGAR. AND SO SHALL WE TOWARDS RACES ON AZEROTH IF YOU OBEY THIS RULE." **

King Lasgalen made one Newman that he considers as his own daughter, he named her "Infinity". King Lasgalen made one sword that has a katana shape. The Sword has another owner who will be owned by Infinity, The heavenly ice dragon, Hyourinmaru. The sword has the capability to absorb each dragon souls it kills. Time passes, Inferno and Infinity has been known as the strongest and fastest newmans that were ever made. Infinity killed 10.000 dragons to made Hyourinmaru satisfied, and each time she kills and absorb dragons her sword will grew longer. Inferno destroyed every people/races who dared to break the rule King Lasgalen has said. Time after time, King Lasgalen passes away, and was inherited by Queen Eklesia the real daughter of King Lasgalen, and both infinity and Inferno loyal to all King and Queens that took the throne. Each Kings and Queens that took the throne has to create one Newman as their personal guards like Inferno and Infinity.

But, on the 12th bloodline of the ruler of Midgar, King Legolas died without leaving any children so the curse was broken. Midgar collapse into chaos and in order to stop the chaos, Infinity and Inferno also all the other personal guards that was made specially to serve the Bloodline, decided one final decision that changed everything. With the powers given to them directly by the Kings and Queens who made them, they froze the whole kingdom of Midgar in order to stop the chaos.

Until today,…

In the northenside of the world of Azeroth, One Kingdom of men stood still there and was called as the Kingdom of Arendelle. The Queen gave birth to her first daughter who has no resemblance to her or her husband. The girl had pale skin, snow-coloured hair, icy-blue eyes. Her features resembles to all the Kings and Queens of Midgar. The King of Arendelle was scared that her daughter might be the last decedents of The rulers of Midgar, so she kept her hidden from the world by every way that is necessary. They kept her inside her room for all her life, when King and Queen of Arendelle died on a certain ship-wreck, The princess shall took the throne. The Princess's name was Elsa. In her coronation day, she froze all Arendelle.

And now, we shall follow the story of Elsa Isengard, The 13th Queen of Midgar and the life of a certain prince who took her heart, Arthas Menethil.

* * *

**SO? how was it?**

**Please preview for more suggestions or critics! :)**


End file.
